


You Do Something To Me

by MorganaNK



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A Buffy POV fic set after 'I Will Remember You'





	You Do Something To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> The title and the lyrics by Paul Weller  
> Lyrics in italics

_You do something to me – something deep inside_

I love you so much. This time apart hasn’t changed that, in fact if anything it has strengthened it. You live inside my heart, as I know I live inside yours.

_I’m hanging on the wire – for a love I’ll never find_

You tell me to move on but I can’t. I’m freewheeling in no-mans land. I can’t go backwards and settle for second best, which is all any other man would be to me. No one could ever compare to you.

 _You do something wonderful – then chase it all away_  
_Mixing my emotions – that throws me back again_  


I remember; well I said I would. And whilst I understand why you did what you did, it doesn’t make the pain any easier to bear. It’s like I’m the PTB’s plaything, give the Slayer some happiness and then snatch it away.

 _Hanging on the wire – I’m waiting for the change_  
_I’m dancing through the fire – just to catch the flame –an’ feel real again_

Day to day I’m going through the motions, but when I slay I give it everything. I have this belief that if I give it my all then one day I will have paid my debt and you and I can be together.

 _You do something to me – somewhere deep inside_  
_I’m hoping to get close to – a peace I cannot find_

I’m never going to rest until you and I are together. If it isn’t in this lifetime then I’ll such you out in the next. But I’m never giving up on us Angel.

 _Dancing through the fire – just to catch a flame_  
_Just to get close to you – just close enough to tell you that_  
_You do something to me – something deep inside_


End file.
